asmarandana
by pindanglicious
Summary: oh, ini bukan antologi dongeng romantis picisan. (katanya). [england ・ nyo!spain] [au]


**citraloka.**

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Pemuda di depannya itu menunduk grogi sebentar sambil menggaruk pipi padahal tak gatal. Salah tingkah.

"Dua puluh―"

Lawan jenisnya mengerjap sambil diiringi tawa kecil yang tertahan di otot diafragma. "Kau dulu pernah bilang tidak suka perempuan yang lebih tua!" gelaknya sedikit heboh.

Si lelaki pirang menggeram tersiksa rasa gugup separuh jengkel.

"Empat tahun atau lebih. Itu spesifikasinya," pungkasnya mengelak. Mata hijau pria muda itu menatap serius iris hijau lainnya di seberang. "Kau dan aku hanya berjarak dua tahun―bukan jarak yang begitu besar! Kau tidak akan duluan menjadi wanita tua," ―lalu dia balik terbahak mengejek sebelum kawan perempuannya menendang betisnya.

"Arthur―"

Dialog perempuan itu terinterupsi ketika dua tangannya dicengkeram.

"Menikahlah denganku, Isabel. Mau atau tidak tidak mau?"

Isabel diam agak lama dengan pupil mengecil―baru kemudian tertawa datar. Tetapi hari yang tidak disangka-sangka itu, sekarang sudah jadi hari mereka yang paling bersejarah dengan lamaran pernikahan paling tidak romantis sedunia.

.

.

.

 **hetalia + nyotalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
 **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 _ **{alternative universe, drabble collection, setting during 19th century}**_

.

.

.

 **citrapata.**

Perempuan sebayanya punya impian pernikahan seperti ini;

Dengan bangsawan muda Inggris atau Prancis; yang mapan dan yang tampan. Yang hidungnya mancung dan yang bertubuh jangkung. Kemudian tinggal di manor luas yang juru masaknya orang Italia, satuan keamanannya orang Jerman.

Tapi Isabel tidak punya mimpi aneh seperti itu.

Meski pada akhirnya yang ia nikahi adalah pria Inggris seperti impian bulus teman-teman perempuannya (sudah masuk satu kriteria). Hidungnya mancung dan bertubuh lumayan jangkung―rata-rata tinggi badan pria Inggris, Prancis, sampai Spanyol pada saat itu. Parasnya tampan dan sifatnya pemalu. Lucu.

Arthur Kirkland bukan seorang bangsawan. Bukan juga pemilik manor apalagi kastil besar. Tetapi bukan juga kelas proletar, tidak, tidak. Dia sekolah di Spanyol dengan modal beasiswa dan sekarang bekerja sebagai kuli percetakan surat kabar. Lalu mereka dipertemukan. Ceritanya sesederhana itu.

(Dan Isabel tidak akan pernah sadar kalau Arthur dua tahun lebih muda darinya jika lelaki itu tidak memberitahu berapa umurnya ketika melamar.)

"Kau menyesal, tidak?"

Satu waktu ketika usia pernikahan mereka genap memasuki bulan keempat di tahun kedua, Arthur bertanya saat mereka menikmati santapan makan malam dengan masing-masing dua potong roti dan kacang. Lilin yang jadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan malam hanya tinggal setengah batang.

Perempuan berdarah Spanyol itu menatap suaminya heran.

"Menikah denganku. Menyesal, tidak? Apakah aku begitu egois dan memaksamu untuk menerima lamaran itu?"

Pertanyaan Arthur begitu penuh kehati-hatian dan Isabel menghargai usahanya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku merasa beruntung!"

Dia bisa melihat kedipan mata Arthur yang menyembunyikan binar senang dan lega. Terkadang, hidup bersama Arthur membuatnya merasa seperti tinggal bersama anak kecil lugu yang menggemaskan.

Meski begitu, Isabel tidak pernah sekalipun merasa kerepotan selama hidup dengan Arthur.

Lelaki itu bukan tipe suami yang rewel dan hobi minta dilayani. Dia jarang mengeluh, dan tidak pernah segan membantunya mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangga. Bekas tidurnya rapi; bekas makannya bersih. Sepatu-sepatunya disemir sendiri. Dia tidak banyak bicara basa-basi ketika ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Cuma ada satu pekerjaan yang dia hindari; pekerjaan dapur. Sebab Isabel pun melarangnya menyentuh dapur. _Skill_ memasak Arthur sangat mengerikan. Namun itu bukan masalah. Sama sekali bukan.

Arthur memang tipikal pria Inggris yang menjunjung tinggi sopan santun. Tapi Isabel pikir, dia adalah orang Inggris paling membahagiakan yang pernah ditemui! Makanya tidak pernah sedikit pun Isabel menyesal menjadi Señora Kirkland.

"Habiskan makananmu dulu, _Amor,_ baru setelahnya kita bisa mengobrol banyak,"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal itu."

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Membunuh waktu."

Arthur mendengus malu, menyuap lagi rotinya sampai gigitan terakhir.

(Hidup mereka sederhana, dan Isabel menikmatinya.)

* * *

 **gardapati.**

Arthur biasanya akan masuk lewat jendela belakang kalau ia pulang kerja terlalu larut malam dan rumahnya sudah gelap, pertanda pemiliknya sudah pulas terlelap. Dia menghormati waktu tidur Isabel yang tidak boleh diinterupsi, alasannya.

Dan malam ini sedikit berbeda; jendela kecil pintu depan rumahnya menyala kuning pertanda di dalamnya masih ada kehidupan, padahal jam nyaris mengetuk pukul dua. Arthur dibuatnya mengerut kening penasaran dan heran. Dia begitu terkejut ketika mengetahui pintu kayu tua itu tidak terkunci saat mencoba mendorongnya.

"Oh, selamat datang!"

Begitu suara familiar yang langsung menyambutnya.

Salah satu pemilik rumah yang baru saja singgah lantas langsung mendongakkan wajah dan membulatkan matanya sedikit. Benar dugaannya kalau istrinya belum masuk ke kamar tidur. Dia duduk di sofa yang berada di seberang perapian ditemani secangkir kopi dan bertangkai-tangkai mawar di tangan; pekerjaan serabutannya kalau sedang waktu santai.

"Kau tidak menguncinya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu saat kau tidak sadar?"

"Aku masih terjaga,"

"Tetap saja bahaya sekali."

Arthur menggerutu keras kepala. Isabel menghela napas panjang sebelum melempar sanggahan. "Aku baru membuka kuncinya saat mendengar langkah kakimu dari kejauhan," jelasnya, lalu berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki muda itu untuk melepaskan mantel setengah basah yang dikenakannya sepanjang hari.

"Duduklah. Kau lelah. Mau kubuatkan sesuatu untuk diminum? Susu hangat, misalnya, atau kubawakan makanan ringan?"

Pandangan mata wanita hispanik itu mengikuti gerakan tubuh suaminya yang kemudian terhempas lelah di sofa.

"Mmm tidak perlu, terima kasih. Ah, hei, kemarilah. Aku pinjam pahamu kalau tidak keberatan," Arthur melambaikan tangannya sebagai gestur isyarat. Dari caranya berbicara dan berjalan, dia terdengar dan terlihat sangat kehabisan tenaga.

"Tentu!" Isabel tertawa kecil, kembali mendudukkan diri di samping Arthur, dan membiarkan suaminya menaruh kepala di atas pahanya yang terbalut gaun tidur katun putih sepanjang lutut. Wanita ayu itu menarik senyum sebagai ganti kikikannya tadi seraya mengusap ubun-ubun si pemilik rambut pirang.

"Kenapa kau ini selalu tidak mau dilayani?"

"Kau istri, bukan pelayan. Kenapa kau belum tidur, omong-omong?" Arthur terkekeh di sela memberikan pertanyaan.

"Aku bukan ratu, Arthur, kau bisa merepotkanku kalau butuh karena kau pasti sering kelelahan. Oh, aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih malam buat menunggumu pulang sambil merapikan mawar-mawar ini,"

Isabel kembali meraih satu tangkai yang belum dilanjutkannya. Arthur berkedip bingung.

"Aku serius."

"Aku dua kali lipat lebih serius,"

"Mereka anyelir."

"Lebih banyak mawar."

" _Well._ Terserahmu." Arthur mendesah panjang, matanya tertuju lagi pada pintu masuk di seberang mereka. "Kembali ke topik yang tadi, Isa. Aku harap kau tidak membahayakan dirimu lagi dengan melakukan tindakan ceroboh,"

"Aku yakin kau mendengar alasanku tadi, Sayang," kali ini bagian Isabel yang menghela napas sebagai tanda kesabaran menanggapi omelan remeh suaminya.

Arthur tidak secara eksplisit menyatakan kecemasan dan ketakutannya akan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan pada istrinya. Tapi Isabel tahu kalau itu adalah bentuk kepedulian, wujud rasa sayangnya. Penyampaiannya mungkin sedikit menjengkelkan lantaran bawaan sifatnya dari lahir.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Isabel memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pada akhirnya. Matanya masih belum terasa berat. Dia merasakan Arthur yang mengedik bahu.

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada hal luar biasa yang terjadi."

"Kau ingin pulang ke Inggris?"

"Aku betah di Spanyol karena aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di Inggris." Arthur menyeringai pedih. Isabel menatapnya sebentar, merasa bersalah barangkali. Tetapi lelaki Inggris itu buru-buru menepisnya. "Ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku belum pernah mengajakmu ke kampung halamanku. Aku akan membawamu ke sana nanti. Nanti,"

"Bawa aku ke mana pun, asal kau selalu bersamaku."

"Kecuali Prancis dan Jerman," celetuk Arthur agak ketus. Isabel nyaris tersedak sebab berusaha menahan ledakan tawa. Sindiran satir itu jadi dialog Arthur yang terakhir sebelum dia terlelap.

Wanita itu menyudahi pekerjaan tangannya, menaruh semua di atas satu meja berkaki rendah di hadapannya. Dia lekat-lekat memerhatikan suaminya yang sudah pulas kelelahan―dengkurannya halus seperti anak kucing―, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

" _Hiciste buen trabajo, Amor. Buenas noches,"_

* * *

 **kartala.**

Di satu malam lain, Arthur pernah terbangun dari tidurnya atas dua hal yang membuat serambi jantung nyaris robek; sambaran petir sekali hantam―dia baru ingat kalau ini adalah pertengahan musim gugur―yang begitu kencang;

dan bunyi napas Isabel yang terengah-engah di sampingnya.

Arthur tidak berhenti berkedip. Sebiji keringat turun meluncur dari pelipis. Intensitas cahaya di kamar mereka nyaris nihil sebab lampu cempor sudah ditiup; dia hanya bisa meraba, merasakan bahu yang berguncang begitu hebat.

"Isa―"

Yang didapatnya adalah tepisan spontan dan desisan. Lelaki itu cuma bisa diam terheran-heran sampai pasangan sehidup-sematinya mengumpulkan semua kesadaran.

"Oh, Arthur, maafkan aku untuk yang tadi!"

Isabel tertawa lemas. Terlalu memaksa diri untuk melawan ketakutan, kalau Arthur boleh mendeduksikan. Wanita itu berbaring lagi di tempatnya tertidur, berusaha memejamkan mata dan melupakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Arthur kembali merendahkan posisi badan, mengistirahatkan sikut kanannya yang tadi dipakai untuk menopang berat tubuh. Dia mengusap punggung istrinya yang dibasahi keringat.

"Mmm. Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu,"

"Petirnya besar sekali."

Isabel diam sebentar dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau tidak suka berbasa-basi, biasanya."

"Mencoba menghibur. Maaf, aku selalu gagal dalam hal ini," desah sang lawan bicara, nadanya litotes. Istrinya terkekeh samar, entah sungguhan mengejek, atau memang merasa sangat terhibur.

"Kalau begitu yang ini tidak gagal,"

"Sarkasme. Itu sama sekali bukan hiburan."

"Aku bukan kau yang hobi melemparkan sarkasme, Arturo."

Giliran Arthur yang lepas tertawa kali ini, lalu berhenti setelah Isabel menyenggol rusuknya dengan sikut. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun lagi, ia menarik kembali selimut yang menutup tubuh mereka berdua, lalu bertukar dekapan erat sampai badai di luar berhenti ketika ayam berkokok di waktu pagi.

* * *

 **sawala.**

Mereka tidak pernah bisa lari dan bersembunyi dari yang namanya pertikaian.

Kadang Isabel yang suka membesar-besarkan masalah sepele, kadang Arthur yang suka bersikap sentimental. Ujungnya adalah kabur dari rumah untuk mencari angin sampai kepala mereka tidak terasa panas. Beruntung karena mereka tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan fisik pada satu sama lain.

Pagi tadi mereka baru saja mempermasalahkan periuk di dapur yang isinya kedaluwarsa akibat kecerobohan lupa menaruh tutup. Ini jelas Arthur yang salah; dia yang terakhir makan sepulang kerja pada malam hari. Lalu Isabel pusing setengah mati sebab persediaan pangan mereka begitu tipis dan suaminya belum menerima upah bulan ini.

Kemudian di sini Arthur sekarang, menunggu petang; berdiam di _pub_ kecil pinggiran gang, (tidak) menikmati makanan dan minum murah yang dipesan. Meja bundarnya ditumpangi oleh dua manusia berisik yang sedari tadi topik obrolannya membosankan; masalah wanita. _Hahahahaha._ Arthur ingin menertawakan. _Dasar bujangan._ Dia memutar-mutar cawan, memerhatikan isinya yang kuning keemasan. Konversasi gila-gilaan di depan matanya tidak ia acuhkan.

"Oh lihat kawan-kawan, kalian kenal siapa wanita itu? Kelihatannya orang asli sini,"

 _Kawan? Aku? Guyonanmu tidak segar, pendek._

Arthur menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya tanpa menolehkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjuk. Dia terlalu sibuk mengkritik kesalahan pemilihan kata dari mulut si pendek yang baru dikenalnya setengah jam lalu.

Lelaki bertubuh kecil yang duduk satu meja dengannya itu berdiri, menengok ke belakang, sambil menunjuk objek konversasi dan terkikik nakal. Kawannya ikut-ikutan melirik dan menarik seringai sebelum Arthur tertarik untuk melihat siapa yang mereka bicarakan.

Tetapi kemudian pupil matanya berdilatasi setelah tahu siapa yang datang tanpa saling mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain.

 _Isabel. Demi Tuhan. Kenapa kau di sini?!_

"Dia akan berjalan ke sini! Tanya siapa namanya, Angelo! Siapa tahu kita bisa mengajaknya berkencan!"

"Kau temani aku, Mateo! Dia cantik sekali!"

Lelaki bernama Angelo itu terhura. Rekannya sudah siaga, tinggal memberinya aba-aba untuk maju ke depan. Kakinya siap melangkah, namun langkahnya dibekukan dengan tarikan kasar di pergelangan tangannya sehingga ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Hei!" protesnya sambil melayangkan pandangan 'aku-akan-membunuhmu-kalau-kau-mengacaukan' pada pemuda Inggris yang baru saja menghancurkan intensinya. Arthur tidak menghiraukan. Dia menginjak punggung kaki lelaki yang satu lagi supaya berhenti mengompori sang kawan.

"Aku kenal. Dia putri tunggal Señor Felipe Fernández," tuturnya datar. Dua serangga sial yang mengapitnya itu memasang wajah bodoh; Arthur harus menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan makian panjang dari lidah kejamnya.

"Señor Felipe Fernández? Siapa dia?"

"Ayah mertuaku."

Seulas senyuman sinis menjadi penghinaan implisit darinya untuk para kurcaci jahe yang langsung bungkam. Arthur meninggalkan meja konyol itu untuk membawa istrinya pulang dan melupakan pertengkaran kecil mereka di pagi hari.

* * *

 **asmarandana.**

Pernah, enam bulan lamanya Arthur berkelana, sampai ke Prancis (sial, bagi Arthur), kemudian pulang ke kampungnya di Inggris, dan kembali ke Spanyol lewat pelayaran panjang. Kapal yang ditumpanginya berlabuh di Santander sore hari menjelang malam.

Di tengah keramaian banyak orang, Arthur sudah punya firasat kalau Isabel ada di antara mereka. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mencari, dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan istrinya menyembul dari balik punggung penumpang lain yang sama-sama baru turun ke darat.

Perempuan ayu asli negeri matador itu berseru sumrigah dengan senyuman paling lebar di wajah.

" _¡Bienvenido!"_

Arthur merasakan tepukan sedikit kencang di kedua belah pipi tirusnya sebelum dia membalas dekapan erat Isabel di bahu-bahunya. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Lama sekali, ya Tuhan, Arthur! Kau membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi seorang janda! Kau tidak membalas surat-suratku satu pun, dan aku bertanya kabarmu pada teman-temanmu yang juga sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentangmu! Menyebalkan!"

Isabel mengeluh ketika pelukan perjumpaan mereka dilepas. Dia menyentil dahi suaminya satu kali jentikan. "―dan sekarang dahimu jadi semakin lebar!" ejeknya seraya menyibak poni si rambut pirang dengan telapak tangan.

Arthur menarik napas panjang. Dia mengetuk kening istrinya amat pelan dengan telunjuk. "Dahimu lebih lebar. Soalnya tidak pakai poni. Kelihatan mengilat dari jauh, makanya langsung kutemukan dengan mudah," ledeknya sebagai balasan. Wanita itu mengubah kurva bibirnya menjadi ke atas ketika suaminya puas terbahak melihat reaksinya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, ayo pulang, nanti kubantu membersihkan hama di ladang. Aku janji tidak akan kabur lagi darimu."

Arthur meraih tangan Isabel yang terasa begitu dingin di kulitnya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku jaket tebal miliknya. Mereka melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat yang penuh hiruk pikuk manusia itu sebelum hari benar-benar gelap dan ketika peluit kapal berbunyi memecah lautan.

Tidak mudah menemukan kereta kuda untuk sampai ke rumah kalau dari pelabuhan Santander. Tapi toh dengan berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit pun mereka sudah akan sampai ke habitat.

Arthur tidak bersuara sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Wajahnya datar. Isabel tidak suka sisi pendiam dadakan orang Inggris ini. Dia melihat ke puncak kepala suaminya yang lebih tinggi empat inci darinya sebelum bicara.

" _Arturo,"_

Arthur cuma merespons panggilan Isabel lewat lirikan mata. Wanita itu menajamkan pandangan.

"Coba jawab aku. Kau selama ini tulus mencintaiku atau tidak?"

Langkah mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Ha―?!" Arthur menaikkan sebelah alis lebatnya sebagai pengejawantahan rasa terkejut. "Apa ini? Kau keracunan roman picisan lagi?"

"Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

Arthur mulai merasakan panas yang menjalar ke wajah ketika pertanyaan itu diulang oleh istrinya. Kemudian lelaki muda itu membuang muka, ke mana saja asal tidak menatap mata istrinya yang membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

"A―aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak mencintaimu,"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar suamiku bilang ' _aku mencintaimu'_ padaku dari semenjak dia melamarku, dia menikahiku tiga tahun yang lalu, kemudian dia meninggalkanku selama enam bulan, sampai dia pulang lagi ke sini,"

Isabel memutar dagu suaminya dan menahan diri untuk tidak terbahak melihat wajah Arthur yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Gigi-gigi putih milik lelaki itu saling beradu.

"... perlukah? Wajibkah? Harus dengan kata _terlarang_ itu, Isa?" protesnya berusaha menutup muka. Isabel menjawil hidung mancungnya dengan gemas.

"Kau alergi dengan kata-kata itu?"

"Jangan tertawa, aku sangat tersinggung! **Ayolah**! Rasa sayang itu bukan diucapkan dari mulut! Memangnya kita Romeo dan Juliet? Kita bukan tokoh novel kisah cinta picisan!"

Arthur mengangkat kakinya lagi untuk melanjutkan sisa perjalanan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam, istrinya tidak berhenti tertawa usil sambil memegangi perut.

Isabel mengerti itu; tidak mungkin Arthur tidak menyayanginya. Dia tipe orang yang mengungkapkan lewat perbuatan, bukan di lisan.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Maafkan aku, _Tesoro_! Aku percaya padamu, kok!" kekeh perempuan berambut brunet ikal sebahu itu sambil mengacak rambut pirang suaminya yang kontras dengan miliknya.

Arthur menghela napas pendek. Uapnya mengepul ke atas, lalu ia memanggil nama kecil sang istri dengan suara bariton datarnya walau tersirat sedikit kegugupan.

"Isa."

"Hm?"

"Sekali saja, oke?"

Isabel tersenyum penuh keheranan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika ia memiringkan kepala. "Apanya yang seka―"

" _Te amo,"_

―dia merasakan satu kecupan di dahi sebelum suara berat itu kembali berdengung di depan daun telinga.

" _Eres mi vida._ " ―kemudian yang terakhir di bibir. Dingin dan lama, tapi begitu ringan.

Isabel terbengong setelah Arthur melepaskannya, dan wajah mereka sama-sama menyala padam.

(Sekarang Isabel paham, kalau setiap waktu Arthur seromantis tadi, keselamatan jantungnya akan terancam.)

 **end**

* * *

 **glossary**

 **citraloka:** sejarah  
 **citrapata:** lembaran hidup  
 **gardapati:** pengawal berani mati  
 **kartala:** seberkas sinar  
 **sawala:** perdebatan  
 **asmarandana:** (nama pupuh sunda); bentuk komposisi tembang macapat, biasanya digunakan untuk mengungkapkan rasa sedih, prihatin, atau rasa cinta

 _ **hiciste buen trabajo, amor. buenas noches:**_ you did a good job, love. good night.  
 _ **bienvenido:**_ welcome  
 _ **te amo, eres mi vida:**_ i love you. you're my soul.

gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo! ;)


End file.
